


Big Sister's Dream Come True

by SatlyBoiHours



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatlyBoiHours/pseuds/SatlyBoiHours
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro
Kudos: 6





	Big Sister's Dream Come True

Junko giggled as she pulled off Mukuro's panties with her teeth. Mukuro hissed as the cold air hit her exposed privates. Junko pulled the panties down and off of Mukuro's body with her teeth before tossing them across the room. She grinned as she spread Mukuro's legs, seeing her pussy spread slightly as a result. Mukuro's breath started to pick up. She had to admit, she was nervous. She had dreamt about this moment for years but never expected her dream to come true, and now that it was, she was scared. Junko leaned up and swiftly licked her slit, sending a shiver up Mukuro's spine. The blonde looked up at Mukuro and smirked, "you taste good," she says. The brunette blushes furiously and covers her mouth with her hand as she looked away. Junko's attention went back to her sister's pussy. She licked her lips in anticipation. She used her fingers to spread her lips slightly before placing her tongue back on. She took long strokes from her hole to her clit, rubbing it with her thumb when she wasn't sucking it. Mukuro began to let out small whines and moans. Eventually, Junko thrusts her tongue inside, this causing Mukuro to clench around her in surprise. As Junko lapped at her sister's insides she could feel herself begin to get wet as well. She dipped a hand under her skirt and began fingering herself in tune with her licking her sister. The only sounds that filled the room were those of Junko eating Mukuro out while fingering herself and Mukuro's moans. Mukuro's fingers eventually made their way to Junko's hair. She gripped her hair, inviting Junko to be rougher with her. As Junko continued to eat Mukuro out she could feel her orgasm building. Before she had the chance to say anything she gripped Junko's hair tight and pushed her face further into her vagina as she clenched around her tongue and came.


End file.
